This invention relates to waterproof roofs, and, more particularly, to roofs including a generally elastic sheathing member secured to a supporting roof structure.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. patents which disclose means for securing metal plates to supporting rafters.
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ T. H. Williams et al 1,615,105 Jan. 18, 1927 M. A. Shepard 164,602 June 15, 1875 ______________________________________
Current means for securing elastic sheathing members to supporting roof structures comprises elongated members which are arranged in spaced relationship over the sheathing member. The elongated members are secured to the supporting roof structure through the sheathing members covering the roof structure. In order to waterproof the roof, strips of sheathing material must then be secured over the elongated member. This practice is both time consuming and expensive because three glue seams (one connecting edges of separate sheathing member segments and the two securing the overlying strip) are required. A securing means requiring a single seam connecting edges of separate sheathing member segments requires less glue and less labor and reduces the likelihood of installation errors.